Sistemas de Flotas Sienar/Leyendas
*Nar Shaddaa *Raxus PrimeThe Essential Atlas, p. 94 *División de Investigación Avanzada Sienar, Corulag |rol=Fábricante de vehículos y naves estelares |productos=*Serie TIE *Crucero Inmovilizador 418 |fundación= |disuelta= |era=*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del LegadoLegado de la Fuerza: Exilio |afiliación=*República Galáctica *Federación de ComercioRogue Planet *Imperio Galáctico *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Imperio FelLegacy Era Campaign Guide *Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt }} Sistemas de Flotas Sienar o SFS (propiedad de la enorme compañía Tecnologías Santhe/Sienar) era un importante fabricante de naves estelares A través de su filial Sistemas de Diseños Sienar, también fue uno de los principales constructores de motores y sistemas de energía. Historia Sistemas de Flotas Sienar, junto con Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat y la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana, era uno de los principales proveedores de naves militares del Imperio Galáctico: mientras que APK era famoso por el diseño de sus gigantescos Destructores Estelares, SFS era más conocido por los pequeños y también mortales cazas TIE. Sin embargo, SFS también creó el enorme reactor de ionización solar I-a2b que impulsaba al [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] y dictó el tamaño y diseño de su casco de una milla de largo: en efecto, APK construyó la clase Imperial alrededor de un enorme sistema de propulsión Sienar. SFS, originalmente Sistemas Sienar de la República, fue fundada más de 15 milenios antes de la Batalla de Yavin por la acaudalada familia Sienar, aparentemente en Corulag. A lo largo de los milenios, produjeron diseños como el acorazado Sienar y el [[Crucero clase Interdictor|crucero clase Interdictor]]. Un siglo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, los Sienars se unieron a la familia Santhe de Lianna, que era propietaria de Seguridad Santhe, debido a un matrimonio arreglado. Aunque esto le dio a la familia Santhe algo del estado de una dinastía gobernante dentro de la fusión de Santhe/Sienar, los vástagos del linaje Sienar retuvieron el control operacional de la sección de diseño de naves del conglomerado: padre e hijo Narro Sienar y Raith Sienar sirvieron como sucesivos CEO durante muchos años en las últimas décadas de la Antigua República y bajo el Imperio Galáctico. thumb|left|200px|Un logo anterior de SFS. Bajo el patrocinio encubierto del senador Palpatine, Raith Sienar estableció Sistemas de Diseños Sienar y su Laboratorios de Proyectos Avanzados, que aparentemente fueron los responsables del diseño del Infiltrador Sith de Darth Maul: aunque Raith Sienar negó ferozmente cualquier conexión con la nave, parece que estaba conectado a Proyectos Avanzados, incluidos los prototipos de cazas estelares que se desarrollarían en el Caza estelar T.I.E. y los primeros diseños de la serie TIE. Para el 29 ABY, Raith Sienar también había producido el diseño original del Planetoide de Batalla Expedicionario que luego se convirtió en la Estrella de la Muerte. Incluso después de que las Guerras Clon terminaron con la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden en el 19 ABY, Sistema de Flotas Sienar, junto con Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, continuó produciendo naves de guerra, vehículos terrestres y otras máquinas de guerra a un ritmo rápido, debido al deseo de Palpatine de extender el gobierno Imperial en toda la galaxia civilizada. Esto, a su vez, llevó a la Reconquista del Borde Exterior que tuvo lugar del 19 ABY al 17 ABY. thumb|250px|right|Anuncio de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar para el [[Bombardero TIE/sa/Leyendas|bombardero TIE/sa.]] Bajo el gobierno del Imperio, SFS produjo una inmensa variedad de naves militares. La mayoría eran relativamente pequeñas (cazas estelares, patrulleros y piquetes de defensa planetaria), pero además de los sistemas de energía para el diseño de la clase Imperial, Sienar también construyó el [[crucero pesado clase Vindicador|crucero pesado clase Vindicador]] de 600 metros producido para Wilhuff Tarkin, y su variante Interdictor, el Inmovilizador 418. Raith Sienar parece haber mantenido el control de SFS hasta después de la Batalla de Endor, pero cuando fue asesinado en un asesinato, lady Valles Santhe de la dinastía Santhes tomó el control directo de la compañía y continuó controlándola después del colapso de la Imperio. Luego creó los Sistemas del Ejército Sienar cuando el Emperador Palpatine renació en el cuerpo de un clon. Después de la derrota del Gran Almirante Thrawn, la compañía comenzó a proveer sus naves a todos los compradores, incluida la Nueva República. SFS fue leal a la Alianza Galáctica en el 40 DBY, produciendo el [[Transporte clase Freebooter|transporte clase Freebooter]] y el [[Caza estelar clase Aleph|caza estelar clase Aleph]]. Sin embargo, para la época de la Guerra Sith-Imperial, estaban produciendo el [[Caza clase Depredador|caza clase Depredador]] y otras naves estelares para el revivido Imperio. Apariciones *''Rogue Planet'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Shatterpoint'' * * * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing'' *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * * * * * *''Beyond the Rim'' * * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' }} Fuentes *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' * *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Written Word'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Endless Vigil'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Compañías fabricantes de armamento Categoría:Corporaciones del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico Categoría:Constructores de naves estelares Sienar Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar Sienar